River of Time
General Information The River of Time is a secluded domain of heaven and earth that exists in Gu world, unceasingly flowing through the past, the present, and the future. In legends it is hailed as the river that supports the Gu world’s time flow and circulation, connecting the beginning and the end. Its irrigation, allowing the world to operate normally and changes to take place, for things to be born, for things to grow and prosper, and for things to wither away and die in an endless cycle. Without it, everything would be as still as a painting. Everything in the world is like a fish in this river that is carried by its currents and tides, following its flow downwards. It is also known as a forbidden area in the Great Dao, in which mortals are not allowed to traverse it. Environment The environment is shrouded in darkness while a huge and wide river is flowing unceasingly through it, even though it is called the River of Time, it is as vast as the sea. The river water is pale white, but as countless ripples collide they create beautiful colors with dazzling lights at all times. The River of Time is a time path secluded domain of heaven and earth, a place filled most abundantly with time path dao marks allowing time path to flourish, and in turn, suppresses all other paths and their dao marks. It is filled with countless time path Gu, beasts, and plants that live and propagate inside and in the sky above it.ch. 1431 Environmental Dangers and River Segments The River of Time itself is divided into segments, each having their unique characteristics as well as lifeforms and dangers. Time Ripples Time Ripples, which appear as white ripples of light, are natural phenomena in all of the River of Time, comparable to the wind in the desert, the fog in the mountains, and the rain from the sky. Any life form which enters such a ripple would be affected. Their time could become faster, and they would grow older more quickly. They could also become slower, with the world seemingly moving faster from their perspective. But regardless of fast or slow, their lifespan would be shaved away.ch. 1400 Sudden Springs River Segment Sudden Springs are similar to geysers, they would suddenly erupt like a waterfall that flows towards heaven. Every Sudden Spring has at least the power of a Rank 7 immortal killer move, actually, most have the power of a Rank 8 one, and it is not unheard of ones that can exhibit the destructive power of a Rank 9 immortal killer move. If someone where to be hit by the eruption of a Sudden Spring, a vast number of time path dao marks would be carved on the target, heavily injuring it, if not outright killing it. There is also the probability of losing lifespan when being hit by a Sudden Spring. What makes them even more dangerous is that the erupting water causes everything around it to slow down making it even harder to evade it.ch. 1430 - 1432 Blade River Segment Even more dangerous than the Sudden Spring segment is the Blade River segment, filled with permeating sword qi and blade lights. In the Late Antiquity Era (5th era) it was affected by the battle of a sword path Rank 8 expert (Xi Yuan) and a blade path Rank 8 expert (Dao Jiu Lang), causing this river segment to form. Without any prior notice, the killer moves of those two Rank 8's could just appear out of nowhere and attack anyone unfortunate enough to be in their path. It is nigh impossible to dodge them, with Gu Immortals having to rely solely on their luck and defensive immortal killer moves.ch. 1433 (Note: This river segment could previously be manipulated with the use of Red Lotus Demon Venerable's Stone Lotus Island true inheritance, unfortunately, it was destroyed since it's last use.)ch. 1433 - 1435 Lifeforms There are many lifeforms living inside or in the immediate vicinity of the River of Time: Influence In the outside world, the River of Time is invisible and colorless, permeating through the whole world and allowing changes to take place. In reality, all living creatures are actually surviving and living in the waters of the River of Time. The river is not far away in the sky but very near at hand, flowing by every person’s side. Every move made by every living creature requires the push of time. Time is like flowing water, hurriedly gliding forward.ch. 1 Time Rate The River of Time's time rate is similar to that of the five regions, a day inside it would roughly equate to a day in the outside world.ch. 1400 Thread of Time If one were to say that history is a series of still images, then the River of Time is a thin thread that connects these numerous images into a line. If one uses the impossible method to, force their way out of the images, traveling along the line, moving in the reverse direction and injecting their will and memories into one of the previous images. That would cause the image's events to change and consequently affect the future images as well.ch. 383 The Tributary of the River of Time In the five regions and two heavens, there are entrances (which also work as exits) to the River of Time, which are known as the tributaries of the River of Time. To enter the River of Time itself through such a tributary requires certain time path methods. It also worth noting that entering the River of Time is far harder than entering Black Heaven and White Heaven. Only time path Rank 8 great experts can enter it freely.ch. 1399 Tributaries inside Immortal Apertures Every immortal aperture is connected to the River of Time and draws in a tributary of the River of Time, some more some less, making the time flow inside their immortal aperture often times faster by a multitude compared to the outside world. There are certain methods that allow the tributary to decrease or even fully to cease but this, in turn, slows the time flow or halts it completely. The most common one is placing the immortal aperture in the outside world which would cause the time rate inside it to converge with the time rate of the outside world.ch. 1053 The tributaries themselves are too small to be used to enter the River of Time, only those (certain ones) in the five regions are large enough.ch. 1400 If the tributary is completely destroyed time would stop as well, no resources would grow and Gu would not have 'time' to activate.ch. 1428 Legend The world has one long river, known as time! Humans were like fish in the river, and under the currents, the fish could only flow downwards. Sometimes, one or two fish would jump above the surface of the river and see the events below, that was predicting the future. Without the River of Time, the world would be still, becoming a drawing. Only with this river can change occur, and the world can move, either prospering or withering. The River of Time, with roaring currents. Every ripple was a story, an event that occurred in the past. Passages Trivia * Using Spring Autumn Cicada’s ability, one's will and memories can traverse upstream in the River of Time and return to the past.ch. 1 * Every time "River of Time" is mentioned, it's usually in reference to something that has a "flow/time". Mostly in stories about Spring Autumn Cicada, time path Gu, time path dao marks, historical records, and Blessed Land/Grotto-Heaven. * The River of Time is one of the most famous forbidden grounds in Gu world, similar to the "Door Of Life And Death" and "Ordinary Abyss".ch. 384 * The River of Time's dao mark accumulation is on par with Rank 9 Immortal Gu as well as having the most time path dao marks in the world.ch .1404 * The "River of Time" details are edited in terms of overall understanding, if you want to experience the full story, visit the following chapters: 2, 19, 23. 196, 202, 211, 273, 304, 346, 371, 378, 383, 384, 385, 399, 401, 403, 449, 460, 475, 518, 522, 552, 564, 571, 575, 587, 609, 625, 631, 632, 633, 643, 645, 667, 672, 683, 690, 738, 739, 745, 746, 758, 821, 830, 883, 920, 921, 939, 958, 959. 970 and so on (Note: much of the information is oftentimes repeated or just rephrased.) References Category:Time Path Category:Secluded Domains of Heaven and Earth